


I'm Sorry

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an apology is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

“You know, I’m sorry for what I said outside earlier. I just miss being able to bullshit with Church is all.” The pause that followed made Tucker uneasy.

“Well,” Wash started, lowering the barrel of his DMR as he cleaned it, “I meant what I said out there. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you and Caboose. I’m sorry that I let you down in that regard. I guess I never expected you to say it is all.”  
“Say what?” Tucker had begun to shed the armor, tossing each piece into the locker at the end of his bunk.  
“I just figured that since Caboose called me his friend, you thought of me the same way.” Tucker stared at him dumbfounded. Wash’s meticulous cleaning of the barrel distracted Tucker just enough, snapping him away from the absurdity of Wash’s statement.  
“I don’t know what I consider you, Wash. One moment you’re telling me you’re sorry that you weren’t there for me when I needed you, the next you’re telling me to do push-ups until I’m sweaty and can’t see straight.” Tucker tossed his helmet into the locker, shooting Wash a grin. “And I’m not talking the good type of sweaty here.”  
“Right. That would happen.” Wash lined up the sight to the barrel, his fingers flexing. Wash had made a point not to look him in the eye, focusing on the weapon in front him. Tucker’s shoulders dropped as he headed into the other room to strip off the body suit.  
“I don’t really expect it to happen,” he spoke into the shower as the steam from the water drowned out his thoughts.  
—-  
“Tucker?” Wash called towards his bunk, not having seen him since he left to shower earlier in the day.  
“Tucker?” he asked again.  
“What is it, Wash?” Tucker hadn’t turned from facing the wall.  
“Come down. You know I can’t see you from down here.”  
“Yeah, that’s because you’re short as fuck.” Tucker had rolled over, flashing Wash a toothy grin, that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “What?”  
“Come down.” Tucker looked over the edge of the bed to see Washington glaring at him indignantly, tapping his foot.  
“No, I think I like the view up here.” He stifled a laugh as Wash pursed his lips together and started to climb the side of the bunk in hopes of being level with the Private. “Seriously, if everyone else could see you like this.”  
“Shut up, Tucker.” Tucker’s laugh was silenced by the lips covering his, surprising him more than anything. His lips were soft, softer than he had thought they would be. Tucker hesitantly leaned into the kiss, his fingers brushing Wash’s from where he was holding onto the edge of the bed. When Wash pulled away, Tucker stared at him quizzically, his thumb still idly massaging against the roughness of the older man’s hand.  
“W-what was that for?” Tucker asked.  
“For being sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too.”  
“For what?” Wash replied, quirking an eyebrow.  
“For this,” Tucker said as he closed the distance between them again, his lips covering Wash’s.


End file.
